fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/german
March 21, 2014 (Pizza Premiere Party!)Edit 4pm - Y-Guy - "Carrot-Bots... How Original / Bow-Pow": New episode. No description. S Rated TV-Y7/PG. 4: 25pm - Ze Pizza Show - "Fifth Grade": Series premiere. Slice und ze gang start fifth grade. Rated TV-Y7-FV/PG. 4: 35pm - SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures - "Ze Return of Heroes, Part Two": New episode. When all of ze gang but SuperSaiyanKirby get mind-controlled by ze villain, he has to remind zem of zeir history as friends to stop ze villain. S Rated TV-Y7-FV/PG. 4: 55pm - Ze Pizza Show - "French Fry": New episode. Ze gang meets evil French Fry. Rated TV-Y7-FV/U. 5pm - Ze ACS - "Nick's Musical": New episode. No description. S Rated TV-14/12. 5: 25pm - Ze Pizza Show - "Hairs on ze Head": New episode. Cucumber has an extreme itch, which is hairs battling on his head. Rated TV-Y7-FV/PG. 5: 30pm - Ren und Stimpy's Crazy Revival Thingy - "American Lie": Ren tells a lie to Stimpy to make it seem he's cool in zis flashback episode. S Rated TV-PG-V/12. 5: 50pm - Ze Pizza Show - "Cool as a Cucumber / Whodunnit?": New episode. Ze gang try to find out who stole Crust's sunglasses. Rated TV-Y7-FV/PG. 6: 05pm - Ze Non-ACS - "Chrome's Story": Ze team send Chrome on a mission to ze core of a volcano, but as he fixes the core, ze volcano starts to erupt, now it's up to Chrome to get out with ze help of Lavan, god of volcanoes. S Rated TV-14/12. 6: 30pm - Ze Bagel Show - "Waffles vs. Chocolate": Waffles und Chocolate get into a fight of dog und cat, and while at it zey enter King Jerk's base und find a giant potion, making zem both big, so now Bagel und Rob must team up with King Jerk to stop zem und make zem normal again. S Rated TV-Y7-FV/PG. 7pm - Y-Guy HSR - "New Student": No description. S Rated TV-Y7-FV/PG. 7: 30pm - Ze Epic Animals - "Detective Fred und ze Big Baby Butcher": New episode. Fred shows his detective side by discovering a large amount of stolen meat from ze deli und finds out a butcher, which is apparently a humongous baby, did it. S Rated TV-Y7-FV/PG. 7: 45pm - Drunk Driving in Space: Ze Revival - "Stranger in ze Alps": Chrome und Derpy get haunted by a stranger und move to ze alps. S Rated TV-14/12. 7: 55pm - Ze Pizza Show - "Ze Pizza Jingle": New episode. Cucumber sings a jingle zat no one can get out of zeir brain. Rated TV-Y7-FV/U. 8pm - Ze ACS: Ze Beginning - Nicktropolis is attacked by multiple aliens and it's up to John ze Marksman, Bagel, Nozus, Web, Collector, und JJam to stop zem. S Rated TV-14-V/12 9: 30pm - Family Guy - "Finders Keepers": Treasure fever strikes Quahog. S Rated TV-14-V/12. 10pm - Family Guy - "Life of Brian / Family Guy - Fans' Reactions to Brian's Death": New episode. Stewie destroys his time machine, but regrets it when Brian is killed in a car accident. S Rated TV-14-V/15. 10: 30pm - American Dad - "Steve und Snot's Test-Tubular Adventure": New episode. Steve attempts to use a CIA cloning machine to create a super-hot prom date. S Rated TV-14-DSLV/15. 11pm - Ze Cleveland Show - "Brownsized": New episode. Cleveland takes an offer from his boss, Mr. Waterman, to quit his job with six months of severance pay, but struggles to find a way to tell Donna. S Rated TV-14-DLSV/15. 11: 30pm - Aqua TV Show Show - "Muscles / Ze Dudies": Series premiere. Master Shake und Meatwad are nominated for a Dudie reward, a reward given to ze coolest person on Earth. S Rated TV-14-DLS/15. 12am - Two Time Travelling Idiots - "Christmas in Chicago": Moe und Joe take the role of Santa Claus rather zan saving parents' money, but zey zen suffer through a crash. S Rated TV-14-DSLV/15. 12: 30am - Futurama - "Fry und Leela's Big Fling": Fry und Leela attempt to have a romantic time together, but with everyone around zey can't get time alone. S Rated TV-14/12. 1am - Ze Simpsons - "Homerland": New episode. When Homer acts oddly polite after a Nuclear Power Convention, Lisa decides to hire someone to investigate - an FBI agent portrayed by Kristen Wiig. S Rated TV-14/12. 1: 30am - Ze Simpsons - "Treehouse of Horror XXIV": New freaky Halloween stories including "Oh, ze Places You'll D'oh", "Dead und Shoulders" and "Freaks, No Geeks." S Rated TV-14-V/12. March 22nd, 2014 (Super Retro Nicktoon Day)Edit 6:00am - KaBlam! - S1 E3 - "Comics for Tommorow Today" - TV-Y7-FV (Content warning: ZIS PROGRAMME IS NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER SEVEN YEARS UND CONTAINS FANTASY VIOLENCE.) 6:30am - KaBlam! - S1 E4 - "Comics of Champions" - TV-Y7-FV (^) 7:00am - Rugrats - S2 E7 - "Ze Bank Trick/Let Zere Be Light" - TV-Y7 7:30am - Rugrats - S2 E8 - "Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date" - TV-Y7 8:00am - Hey Arnold! - S4 E5 - "Dinner for Four/Phoebe Skips" - TV-Y7 8:30am - Hey Arnold! - S4 E6 - "Helga's Parrot/Chocolate Turtles" - TV-Y7 9:00am - Rocko's Modern Life - S3 E1 - "Bye, Bye, Birdie/Belch of Destiny" - TV-Y7-FV 9:30am - Rocko's Modern Life - S3 E2 - "The Emperor's New Joe/Schnit Heads" - TV-Y7-FV 10:00am - Doug - S1 E11 - "Doug Can't Dance/Doug Gets Busted" - TV-Y7 10:30am - Doug - S1 E12 - "Doug is Quailman/Doug Out in Left Field" - TV-Y7 11:00am - Oh Yeah! Cartoons - S3 E5 - TV-Y7 11:30am - Oh Yeah! Cartoons - S3 E6 - TV-Y7 12:00pm - As Told by Ginger - S2 E1 - "Never Can Say Goodbye" - TV-Y7 12:30pm - As Told by Ginger - S2 E2 - "Gym Class Confidential" - TV-Y7 1:00pm - Catscratch - S1 E7 - "Love Cats/Zombie Party a Go-Go!" - TV-Y7-FV 1:30pm - Catscratch - S1 E8 - "Gordon's Lucky Claw/Big Eyed Bunny" - TV-Y7-FV 1: 55pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E7 - "Pizza Eater" - TV-Y7-FV 2:00pm - Invader Zim - S1 E1 - "Ze Nightmare Begins" - TV-Y7-FV 2:30pm - Invader Zim - S1 E2 - "Bestest Friend/NanoZIM" - TV-Y7-FV 2: 55pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E8 - "A Trophy" - TV-Y7-FV 3:00pm - Ren und Stimpy - S1 E3 - "Space Madness/Ze Boy Who Cried Rat!" - TV-PG 3:30pm - Ren und Stimpy - S1 E4 - "Fire Dogs/Ze Littlest Giant" - TV-PG 3: 50pm - (new) The Pizza Show - S1 E1A/S1 E9 - "Fifth Grade, Part Two/How Cheesy" - TV-Y7-FV 4:00pm - My Life as a Teenage Robot - S1 E1 - "It Came from Next Door/Pest Control" - TV-Y7-FV 4:30pm - My Life as a Teenage Robot - S1 E2 - "Raggedy Android/Class Action" - TV-Y7-FV 4: 50pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E1B/S1 E10 - "Fifth Grade, Part Two/And Thus, zis is Skullbones123" - TV-PG 5:00pm - Ze Wild Thornberrys - S1 E3 - "Bad Company" - TV-Y7-FV 5:30pm - Ze Wild Thornberrys - S1 E4 - "Gold Fever" - TV-Y7-FV 5: 50pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E2/S1 E11 - "French Fry/Warnings from ze Future" - TV-PG 6:00pm - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - S3 E1 - "Festival of ze Festering Moon/Simon's Big Score" - TV-Y7-FV 6:30pm - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - S3 E2 - "Who'll Stop ze Brain?/Cement Heads" - TV-Y7-FV 6: 50pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E11/S1 E12 - "Warnings from ze Future/Cafeteria Madness" - TV-PG 7:00pm - Rocket Power - S2 E15 - "Capture ze Flag/Ze Jinx" - TV-Y7 7:30pm - Rocket Power - S2 E16 - "Hurricane Maurice/Reggie's Choice" - TV-Y7 7: 50pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E14/S1 E15 - "Sold/Please Sir, Could I Have Some Bore?" - TV-PG 8:00pm - Ze Angry Beavers - S4 E11 - "The Big Frog/Dag Con Carny" -TV-Y7-FV 8:30pm - Ze Angry Beavers - S4 E12 - "Beavemaster/Deck Poops" - TV-Y7-FV 9:00pm - El Tigre - S1 E1 - "Sole of a Hero/Night of ze Living Guacamole" - TV-Y7-FV 9: 20pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E14/S1 E15 - "Please, SIr, Could I Have Some Bore/Which Witch is Which?" - TV-PG 9:30pm - El Tigre - S1 E2 - "Enter ze Cuervo/Fistful of Collars" - TV-Y7-FV 9: 50pm - (new) Ze Pizza Show - S1 E16/S2 E1 - "Glitched" - TV-PG Category:Blog posts